


down

by wxnuwu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Basically PWP, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, idk i still suck at tagging, theyre hella in love tho, this is really just porn what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxnuwu/pseuds/wxnuwu
Summary: “you’re so beautiful,” joshua said, looking down to where jeonghan sat, glancing up through his lashes. “so fucking beautiful.”or joshua enjoying the image of jeonghan on his knees just a bit too much.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 44





	down

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my friend who keeps me company in loving jihan <3 love you love you love you

he was beautiful, gorgeous. the way his hair fell down into his eyes, face flushed red, lips shining with spit. 

joshua wanted to get lost in this picture, to drink in every little detail of it. 

the older male looked up at him, through his lashes, tears staining his cheeks — he was ruined so beautifully. 

jeonghan’s long strands of hair fell down his neck to his shoulders, messed up from his lover grabbing it so incredibly tight and harshly, yanking his face closer as he pushed his dick past his plush lips and down the singer’s throat. 

“you’re doing so, so well,” joshua had choked out, palms around the back of jeonghan’s head and neck, holding the pretty boy in place as he built up a steady rhythm. “so beautiful,” he kept on rambling, low in his throat, almost like a growl. 

the older male was so easy, so open. he gagged once, when joshua first hit the back of his throat, just a bit too eager to wait any longer. the younger tightened his fist in jeonghan’s hair as he pulled back, eyes blown wide with a mixture of concern and bare, pure want — more, harder, further, deeper. 

jeonghan’s knees must be burning by now, bruising purple and blue. (joshua would take care of that later.) 

their eyes met again, the older giving joshua a reassuring smile while caressing over the back of his thighs— “i’m okay, joshuji,” joshua could hear him say, the words echoing through his head, even though his lips stayed shut, only ever hovering over his tip and pressing kisses into the side. 

he wanted to say something, anything really—  _ you’ll tap out if it gets too much, right? _ — but then again, joshua didn’t want to be the one ruining the scene with his soft heart and mind. they had decided on this together, they had wanted this together. 

so joshua listened to the pleading eyes below him, the eager lips mouthing at his length, he gave in to the almost magnetic pull in his guts, thrusting shallowly into the warmth of his boyfriend’s mouth. 

joshua always tried to be careful first— he was a good lover, caring, loving, always choosing his partner's pleasure over his own— but there was something about jeonghan’s mouth that made it so terribly hard. 

the further he slid in, the tighter he got, the more joshua just wanted to forget all his ethnics and just fuck into the warmth. but his boyfriend was already sore and his voice was always so terribly rough and hurting after their sessions anyways, he really couldn’t break him more than that— they were singer’s after all. 

“god, you’re perfect,” joshua groaned, feeling his knees giving out and he slumped against the back of the sofa he was leaning on. his fingers still tangled up in the mop of hair, guiding him up and down, now that his legs just wouldn’t hold him up, wouldn’t give him enough strength to fuck back into the beautiful messed up boy down where he sat. 

with every time jeonghan lowered himself onto the brunette, the latter felt himself getting deeper, further and he couldn’t help but jerk his hips up now and then, hearing little gags or groans slip from jeonghan’s lips— but he didn’t tap out, he was okay, that was fine. 

when the older finally managed to reach the base, his nose getting tickled by the tiny hairs in joshua’s abdomen, the latter’s hands kept him in place, trying to savour every second of the feeling, to get lost in the way jeonghan’s throat was just the right fit. 

it was a few seconds in that the latter’s fingers tapped joshua’s thigh, the need to breath too urgent, more than the immense pleasure could ever get (even though both of them still doubted that.) 

the younger’s hands immediately let loose, helping the boy pull back and brushing his hair out of his sweaty face and behind his ears, still hot and red from all the excitement. 

“are you—” 

but jeonghan reached up to give the younger a smack on his ass— he jolted. “i need to breathe, joshuji,” he teased, voice hoarse. he wrinkled his nose at the feeling, just enough to make joshua feel bad for a brief moment. “i really just needed to breathe.” 

jeonghan wanted to lean in again but his boyfriend was already cupping his cheek with a hand, his palms hot and sweaty at the touch— jeonghan probably thought it was uncomfortable. the boy smiled down, just slightly, caressing the equally warm skin. 

suddenly he felt so overwhelmed with the beating of his heart and how tight his chest felt at the sight of his boyfriend that he couldn’t do anything else but lift him up from where he sat, turning their positions and making him sit on the back of the sofa. from where the blonde sat he was slightly taller, so that joshua tilted his head back when he stepped into the older’s personal space, legs dangling on either of his sides, his lips brushing against the latter’s in a bruising kiss. 

he tasted himself on jeonghan’s tongue, his hands tight around the boy’s waist, bodies flush together as they got lost in each other once again. he must be hurting, joshua thought, jeonghan must be in pain with how plush his lips felt and how rough he was still going. 

but more than that, joshua was sure that jeonghan must be so terribly close to release, that he was so hard that it hurt more than the bruises in his knees and the soreness of his throat ever could. joshua knew, he saw, they were together for a while, how could he not notice. 

sweet, oh so sweet joshua loved seeing jeonghan break, the fabric of his underwear stretching around the outline of his dick— leaking, straining against the red cloth, asking to be freed. 

“you’ve done so well,” he whispered as they broke their kiss, smirk devilish on his lips, sharp and smug at the corners. “let me take care of you now.” 

all jeonghan could do was yank his legs around joshua’s hips and give in to the latter carrying him to their shared bedroom— if joshua insisted, who was he to deny him? 

  
  
  



End file.
